


First-timers

by AllDressedUpAndNaked



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Have I mentioned before I hate tags?, Hey look another chapter!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, On their side, One Shot, Our gay boys have sex, Rated how it is for a reason, Sideways sex...apparently not popular, This is a first for me also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDressedUpAndNaked/pseuds/AllDressedUpAndNaked
Summary: As for the awkward Mason Pines, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was for the longest time.  He enjoyed the attention from Bill, but never in a million years did he think the blonde would ever have any kind of romantic interest in him.  He was just happy to have a friend to talk to, besides his twin, of course.  But Bill was the type of person who could get into people’s minds, really see them for who they were, even if that person didn’t even know who they were yet.  He had Dipper pegged by the time their junior year had come to a close.  He spent the greater part of that summer trying to get the brunet to go out with him.  He finally succeeded a week before the male twin’s birthday on August 31st, the last day of summer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first attempt at writing a full-on, going all the way, sex scene...ever...and it was harder than hell to do. I'm very unsure about it. But I'm putting it out there anyway. It turned out longer than I had anticipated, but oh well. More is better, yeah? No? I'll just let you all decide...  
> Written mostly in Dipper's POV because, well, I can relate to his experience more than Bill's...wow, that was probably TMI...oh well.

**First-timers**

 

The brunet knocked timidly on the huge mahogany front door before him.  It wasn’t too late, but the sun had already started its descent towards the horizon, casting long shadows around the heavily wooded Cipher estate.  A single, dim sconce tried its hardest to fill the sizable porch area with light, but was failing miserably.  The house itself was a deep shade of grey, and the double entrance doors painted black with gold hardware; not much light would be reflecting from those surfaces.   

Dipper was aware that Bill had money, but had no idea how deep his pockets really went.  What he did know was that Bill Cipher was the rudest, most conniving, and stubborn jackass he had ever met, but he was also the most popular, talented, and gorgeous senior in the whole school.  

And Bill wanted  _ him _ .  Dipper Pines.  Arguably the dorkiest, clumsiest, and least popular senior in the whole school.  Not to mention inexperienced, untalented, and least attractive, according to the whispers he so often heard about himself when he walked through the halls.  This was definitely his most brutal year of high school, yet.  Thank goodness it was the last.

Dipper sighed, about to knock again when he suddenly heard the triangular peephole door open.  An older man’s voice, very nasally and stereo-typically sounding of a butler, called through it.

“Good evening, sir.  May I inquire who is calling?” he asked through a thick British accent.

Dipper was caught off guard momentarily.   _ Calling?  We’re not on the ph- oh, right… like in the old days of gentleman callers…   Ah, sheesh, the formal way of speaking is...ugh. _

Dipper cleared his throat, though apparently not enough as it proceeded to crack through his stuttering reply, “Uh, y-yes.  I-I’m, uh, Dip-Dipper Pines...Bill’s f-friend?”  Came out as more of a question than it should have.  He was extremely unnerved in the proper man’s presence, even if he was separated by a huge wooden door and speaking through a small, triangular hole in it.

“Ah, yes.  Master Pines.”  He quickly closed the little golden triangle and opened up the main door, giving a half-bow while making a rather dramatic sweeping motion with his free hand as he invited the young man inside.  “Please, do come in.”

_ Master Pines? _ _ Wow...how Bill lives with all this formality all the time, I’ll never know. _  Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle just a little under his breath.  The butler raised an eyebrow at him, but stayed silent as he led the brunet to a grand, sweeping staircase at the opposite end of the foyer.

“At the top of the stairs, take the hallway to your left.  Master Cipher’s room is the last door on your right.”  And then with a curt nod, and an insincere “Have a nice evening, sir,” the butler turned on his heel and made his exit.

_ O-kay...that was a little weird.  Not sure I want to come here very often. _  Dipper’s thoughts raced through his head as he climbed the massive staircase that swept upwards before him.  He still didn’t know why Bill wanted to hang around with him.  He didn’t feel he had anything to offer Bill.  He had no money, no prestige, no family name that could get him something he would ever want.  For the longest time, Dipper had figured that he and Pacifica Northwest would have been the perfect couple.

Bill came to Gravity Falls their sophomore year of high school.  In their junior year, it practically became national news when Bill made the fact that he was gay known to the whole school.  Needless to say, countless girls were devastated.  The guys...well, let’s just say that in the small, mostly conservative town of Gravity Falls, there wasn’t exactly a large pool of outwardly gay boys lining up for their shot with him.  There were a few, but none that had dared to let it be known publicly.

Because of this, Dipper was pretty sure nobody else in the whole town was gay, let alone in their school.  Well, there was Mayor Cutebiker...he probably was, but other than him, Dipper couldn’t think of anyone else.  

As for the awkward Mason Pines, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was for the longest time.  He enjoyed the attention from Bill, but never in a million years did he think the blonde would ever have any kind of romantic interest in him.  He was just happy to have a friend to talk to, besides his twin, of course.  But Bill was the type of person who could get into people’s minds, really see them for who they were, even if that person didn’t even know who they were yet.  He had Dipper pegged by the time their junior year had come to a close.  He spent the greater part of that summer trying to get the brunet to go out with him.  He finally succeeded a week before the male twin’s birthday on August 31st, the last day of summer.

Now it was late October.  They had gone out nearly every weekend, sometimes just staying in and catching a movie at the Mystery Shack.  Dipper was usually quite reserved in public, but much more relaxed in the privacy of his own home.  His sister knew about them, as well as Grunkle Stan.  They had nothing but support for his choice.  

He didn’t feel like he had to keep anything hidden, and the two would end up in some pretty heavy make-out sessions on the couch.  Stan figured out the first time Bill had come over that he should just stay in his room the rest of the night.  Unless he wanted a show.  And he didn’t.  He did not want a show.  

Mabel was usually out with her own friends...or boyfriend of the week...whichever, didn’t matter to her, as long as she was out on a Friday night.  That left the two boys to each other in the living room.  But Bill was still mindful of a family member present in the house, so he never pushed things too far.

Tonight, though...tonight would be different.  Bill’s parents were out of town for the weekend, leaving a very large house relatively empty, save for the few hired help still on duty.  The blond had suggested that Dipper come over to his place this time, making it very clear that his parents wouldn’t be home, so as to not make the brunet uncomfortable.  He knew Dipper well enough to avoid surprises of that sort with him.  Dipper was the well organized, had to have everything planned out, and straight forward kind of guy.  The boy tended to spook too easily, also, and all the times Bill had snuck up behind him, scaring the daylights out of the poor teen, were irrefutable evidence to that fact.  But that was so fun to do, and Bill could hardly hold back on that particular shortcoming, making sure to indulge his mischievous side at the other’s expense on occasion.  After all, some surprises were fun.

As he neared the end of the massive hallway that was lined with what Dipper assumed were family portraits painted by expert artists, he could hear very loud music coming from the direction of his destination.  He thought about knocking on the door- that would be the polite thing to do, after all- but decided against it.  With the music being as loud as it was, maybe this was his chance to sneak up on Bill.  Catch him off guard… give him a little scare, as Bill would usually give him.  

He took hold of the gilded door handle, pulling down ever so gently.  The door opened smooth and effortless, not a squeak or creak like would come from one of his own doors at his place.

_ Nice...this just might work. _

Peeking carefully around the door, he noticed first how huge the room was.  It had to have been along the lines of the same square footage that the Mystery Shack contained on the entire first floor!  He caught a gasp in his throat, quickly swallowing it back down so as to not give himself away.  Satisfied that he had been undetected, he pulled himself inside, closing the door behind him in the same, silent manner with which he opened it.

He found that his eyes needed to adjust a little to the light in the room.  Where the rest of the house had been brilliantly lit, this room was markedly dimmer.  Once he could see clearly, he looked about the vast expanse before him, taking in the layout and snapping a mental picture: bed to the right, what looked like some kind of miniature and well-equipped office to the left (complete with more high tech gadgets and fancy devices than Dipper’s ever seen in anyone’s room), and a decent sized sitting area complete with cozy fireplace and big screen TV directly across the vast expanse in front of him.

The music system was hooked up to surround, judging by the way it seemed to come at him from every angle.  Bill’s taste in music was what Dipper could only describe as chaotic grunge, and even though he disliked it, a lot, he was slightly ok with it at the moment as it did a good job covering up any sound he might accidentally make.

With his back to the now fully closed door, he slowly gazed around the room, looking for a silhouette, or movement of any kind; something to give him a clue as to Bill’s whereabouts.  The fireplace was on, casting dancing shadows about the room, and Dipper thought he caught what looked like a person’s shadow to his right. And it was.  He could make out the dimly lit form of the blond sitting at the far side of the bed, appearing to be looking down at something in his lap.

_ Ah-ha!  Got him… _ he thought to himself as he began to head in that direction as quietly as possible.  Only about three steps in, the figure on the bed began to shift a little and Dipper froze in his tracks.  Thinking Bill was about to stand up and catch him sneaking up on him, Dipper silently dropped to all fours on the ground. There was no way he was going to be seen down there, and he was beyond determined to scare the hell out of the blond.

Satisfied that he hadn’t left his spot on the bed, the brunet proceeded to crawl over to the side of the bed opposite the blond, hopefully Bill would still have his back turned to him.  At this point, he could no longer see his target, due in most part to the fact that Bill’s bed was huge and particularly high off the floor.  He slid up to have his back against the bed frame opposite where he thought the blond to still be.

He flipped himself around and faced the bed’s side, still crouching low enough to not be seen.   _ Alright, Dipper...just pop up and shout...he’ll shriek like a little girl, and I’ll finally have gotten him back for all the times he’s done this to me. _  Feeling more confident after his personal pep-talk, he raised his head and stood to his feet all in the same movement.  But in that same instance, a blur of black and yellow raced into his line of sight, a high-pitched “HI-YA, PINE TREE!!” assaulted his ears, and the mass of lean muscle and spindly limbs that was Bill Cipher had tackled him to the floor.

Dipper let out a shriek to rival any petite damsel in distress straight out of a cheesy, overly-stereotypical, knights-in-shining-armor-type movie.  He hit the carpeted floor with a muffled thud, and looked up to see Bill directly over him, straddling his waist, his incredibly creepy, Cheshire-cat grin plastered over his face. The brunet narrowed his eyes at him, trying his hardest to look as menacing as possible, but then broke into a pouting fit.

“Bill!  You are going to give me a heart attack some day!” he cried, trying his hardest to push the blond off of him.

Bill pulled out a small remote control from his pants pocket, pressed a single button causing the stereo to suddenly silence, and then threw it to his side before turning back to his sulking boyfriend.

“Oh, so it’s ok if you try to scare _me_ , though?” Bill replied, the cheekiness in his words replicating that in his eyes.  He quickly grabbed onto the other’s wrists, pinning them down on either side of his head and adding in a more sultry tone, “Struggle all you want, but I’m not letting you go.”  His eyes seemed to glow in the reflection of the dim lighting of the room.

“Pfft...whatever.  I could get up if I wanted.  Maybe I just like the view from here…” Dipper rolled his eyes at his captor.  Bill didn’t reply, just sat still, smiling and waiting for the brunet to continue with the cute excuses.  “And yes, it  _ is _ ok if I scare you.  You’ve only done it to me a few hundred times,” he pouted.

“Yeah, I have, haven’t I...But only because your look after doing so is absolutely adorable,” he mused, still smiling from ear to ear.  

This comment earned him a slightly sincere glare from the boy underneath him.  Only slightly sincere, though, because Dipper secretly loved Bill’s adoration, but would never admit to it.  

Suddenly, Bill’s tone took a darkened turn, sounding devious and almost feral, but with the slightest tinge of playfulness.  “Did you really think you could come into _my_ home, into _my_ bedroom, where I see and know all, expecting to catch me off guard and actually _scare_ _me_?”  For a fleeting second, Dipper could have sworn he saw red begin to bleed into his golden eyes.

He slowly leaned down, first directly in front of Dipper’s face, nearly touching their noses together.  Big brown eyes widened in, well, not direct fear exactly, but more like uneasy consternation over what would happen next.  Just before their noses actually touched, Bill moved to the side of Dipper’s head and, since his hands were still busy holding him down, took in a breath, gently blowing away some stray brown curls from in front of the nervous teen’s ear.  The sudden warmth of hot breath against his ear sent a rush of nerve endings firing off in a pleasurable wave throughout Dipper’s body.   _ Oh...my...god...what is he doing… _ his big brown eyes fluttered shut upon hearing the whisper that came next.

“Because that’s  _ never _ going to happen, Pines.”  

Bill’s hot breath in his ear, his vulnerable position, not to mention the whole plethora of hormones that were running rampant within him, all came together to form the perfect storm needed to allow Dipper to lose any and all previous inhibitions he may have had (oh, who are we kidding here, he definitely had plenty of inhibitions as far as this stuff was concerned) over what would happen between them tonight.  As soon as Bill let up on his wrists and began to straighten up, Dipper found himself grabbing at his shirt, pulling him back down to press a firm but gentle kiss to the blond’s lips.

If he was surprised at all from the brunet’s sudden forwardness, Bill didn’t show it.  He liked where this was going, after all, and the more Pine Tree loosened up...well, all the better it would be.  He slid his right hand under Dipper’s navy blue button down shirt, the one he loved to see him in most.  The soft skin it came in contact with almost instantly filled with goosebumps, and also almost instantly elicited some very breathy sounds which was enough to send chills down his own spine.

It didn’t take long for the kissing to deepen from affectionate smooching to downright aggressive, wanton nibbling.  In the intensity of the situation, Dipper found that he was no longer very comfortable against the hard floor, even if it was covered with expensive plush carpeting.  Bill could sense the other’s discomfort, and though he would have usually been fine with that, he didn’t really want it to become a setback to the mood and so he quickly stood, grabbing Dipper’s hands and pulling him up with him.

“Bed?” he asked quickly, not wanting to lose the moment.

“Yes,” the other answered just as quickly, just as eager to continue.

Dipper climbed up first, kicking off his shoes as he did.  One less article of clothing to worry about, anyway.  As he scooted back closer to the head of the king-sized bed, he noticed the deep black fabric of the comforter was very soft, like velvet.  He let himself fall back onto it, waiting for the blond to catch up with him.

He didn’t have to wait long, however, as Bill was upon him at nearly the same moment his head hit the comforter, stalking up the bed on all fours in an intensely predatory manner.  As soon as their eyes locked, they both knew the other wanted exactly the same thing.  Bill wanted to take Dipper, right then and there, and Dipper wanted to be taken.

Dipper watched with half-lidded eyes as the gorgeous blond stopped about halfway to meeting him face-to-face.  He got up on his knees, one on either side of Dipper’s thighs, and proceeded to cross his arms in front of him, hands grasping the bottom hem of his own shirt, and slowly lifted it up and over his head.  Now the brunet’s eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of the bare chest in front of him.  Bill was significantly darker in skin tone than he was; a shade of caramel that made Dipper want to drool.  And lick him.

Bill then began to unbutton Dipper’s shirt, slowly at first, then, realizing that teasing the other only amounted to teasing himself, picked up the pace.  He spread it open, then bent over to kiss the milky white expanse of skin, making sure to go out of his way to give the hardened nipples due attention, causing the boy beneath him to suck in a sharp breath through his teeth.

Dipper could already tell that he would not be able to hold out for very long.  Not only was this the first time he’d be ‘going all the way’, which, in fact, simply thinking about was enough to speed his bodily processes along, but it had also been a while since, well… releasing the pressure himself, let’s say.  Yeah, poor boy was beyond ready.  Not sure where his boyfriend’s experience level was, he decided he’d better speak up before, well, before it was too late.

“B-bill…” he started, more desperation in his voice than he would have liked, “I-I don’t know how long I ca-”  He was suddenly cut off by a loving, yet still passionate, kiss.  Knowing eyes met his own.

“Ok then,” he began, smiling down on the flustered brunet, “do you want to slow down?  We can take care of that now and continue after...or we can just, get on with the main event, though that will most likely mean this ends up being a quickie”.  

Dipper just stared at him with a look that said ‘I didn’t know I had options’ before it turned into a look of confusion.  “Well...uh, how would-”

“Ah for fuck’s sake, Pine Tree!” Bill cut him off suddenly.  “Do I have ta spell it out for you?” he playfully questioned, although there was the slightest inflection of frustration there.  “I can suck you off first, allowing for us to have more time for what’s next, or, we just fuck right now, and seeing how worked up you are, it’ll be over probably before it begins!”

The teen underneath him furrowed his brows for a moment, pondering what was just offered to him, and heat began to flood his face as realization hit him.  “Oh... _ Oh! _  You mean…, um, ye-yeah.  Yes.  You can do that, I-I want this to last longer.”

“Can do what?” the blond above smiled, feigning innocence, knowing Dipper wouldn’t want to say it, but, being Bill Cipher, what else could one expect?

“Uh, th-that fir-first thing?” Dipper squeaked.  He really didn’t want to say it, feeling the redness in his face had already met maximum saturation.  So much for losing all inhibitions.

“Oh?  And what was that again?  I seem to have forgotten what I said…” he trailed off, tapping his index finger on his chin.

“Bill!” the brunet cried.  “You know exactly what you said!”  Dipper was getting all sorts of frustrated with the situation now.  His need was being painfully ignored and now he just knew he was going to be forced into saying what it was he wanted in order to get things going again.  Bill just smiled at him, arms crossed against his chest in defiance.  “Ugh!  You’re such a jerk!”

The blonde leaned over to whisper in Dipper’s ear again, “Yes, but I’m  _ your _ jerk.  Now, ask me for what you want.”  

That hot breath was enough to convince the brunet to swallow his pride and just spit it out.  “Fine!  Just...s-suck me off already!”   _ Oh god, I never thought I’d ever be saying that... _

With that, and no reply from the other, Dipper closed his eyes, and relaxed into the bed.  The blond scooted back a bit, rolled off to Dipper’s left side, and immediately set to work removing the articles of clothing keeping him from the other’s swollen erection.  His shirt was hastily removed, also, tossed somewhere on the floor.  The exposure to the air, not to mention to his boyfriend, caused the brunet to tense up just a bit, the reality of what was going to happen hitting him hard.  But he wanted this.  He wanted Bill.  He  _ needed _ Bill.  And the blond was more than happy to fulfill that need.

Again, Dipper let his insecurities dissolve, relaxing into the soft fabric of the comforter.  Bill gently kissed around his navel while using his fingers to lightly ghost over his twitching cock.   He then stroked it harder a few times, fingering the tip, coaxing out some drops of pearly fluid and eliciting some moans.

Dipper sucked in a deep breath as he suddenly felt himself being consumed by warm, wet, lips.  Bill’s mouth had taken him in fully, greeting him with an exploring tongue.  He clenched the comforter as he could already feel the pressure mounting deep inside after only a few up and down movements.   _ Ah...shit!  Not yet… _  The feeling was too much for him to be able to hold out for very long.  Only a little over a minute of this was all it took to send the brunet over the edge, groaning with pleasure as he rode out the intensity of his orgasm.   _ Oh god, it’s been too long. _

Bill sat up, still wearing that cheeky grin of his, but didn’t say a word.  He quickly departed the bed and removed the rest of his clothing.  He then opened a small drawer of the nightstand, snatching a small, purple bottle out of it before hopping back up onto the bed.  

He laid on his side, propped up on one elbow, facing the still glowing brunet who looked back at him with passion-filled eyes.

“You liked that, did you?  Well, we’ve only just begun…” the blond trailed off as he reached out to place his left hand on Dipper’s hip.  

The touch made the brunet flinch, as this was one of his ticklish spots, but as the warm hand stayed firmly in place, the sensation quickly passed and he soon realized it was pressing into him.  Bill gently nudged, but Dipper wasn’t sure what it was that he was supposed to do.  Bill just smiled and whispered for him to turn onto his right side, facing away from him.  He quietly obliged.

Bill pressed himself up against the other’s bare back, soaking in the warmth of the skin to skin contact.  Again, Dipper flinched, this time because he didn’t know what to expect, but Bill just wrapped an arm around him, and began to kiss his neck.  Dipper relaxed into his touch, then felt a few fingers begin to card through his messy brown curls.  Warm breath again played over his ear.

“This is a nice position for…” he paused to think of the appropriate wording, “first-timers.  It gives you some control over the situation.  Other positions can be a bit more...harsh.”  Dipper heard the click of a lid being opened and his heart began to race in anticipation.  “Remember, you just need to relax.  I’m going to be as gentle as possible, but if you don’t relax, you will be uncomfortable.”  

His words were reassuring to the brunet, but he still couldn’t help but be a bit nervous.  As  much as he wanted this, wanted Bill, he was still plagued by the reality of all of this being  new to him, and not knowing what to expect was certainly making it more difficult to keep himself from tensing up.  He closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding.

Bill slicked up a couple fingers and slowly, gently, softly, he slid them down the crack of DIpper’s ass, rubbing over and around his entrance.  This was definitely a new sensation for the brunet, as he had never done any self-stimulation in that area before.  It sent chills up his spine, and little breathy hums spilled over his lips. He relaxed into the touch, pushing back into it some, as if begging for more.

One finger obliged, sliding into the tight area easily, but slowly.  Dipper sucked in another breath at the intrusion, but then eased up again, relaxing into it. “Mmm…” he hummed out as the feeling of the single finger probing him caused his insides to flutter.  All the while, soft lips continued to gently kiss the back of his neck and shoulders.  Without warning, a second finger joined the first, giving Dipper the same intrusive sensation.  He was being filled and stretched, which felt strangely invasive at first, but soon became just as pleasurable as with only one.

After about a minute, the smooth rhythm of being fingered ended as Bill withdrew them, causing his boyfriend to let out a small whine at the loss.  “Don’t worry, it’ll be back...and then some” he reassured.  “You ready?”  Not able to find words at the moment, (quite frankly, he was a bit surprised at how gentle and accommodating the other was being, as it was mostly out of character for him) Dipper simply nodded and Bill reached over to pick up his left hand, laying it on his own hip.  “Keep this here, that way you can hold me back if you need to.”  After another click of the lid from the purple bottle, and applying a generous amount of the slippery liquid, the blond pressed himself up against his lover, hand on his own need, guiding it gently into the well-prepped entrance.

Dipper’s left hand tightened, clinging nervously to Bill’s fleshy thigh, pressing it back as he felt the firm tip of the blond’s cock slip into him.  Bill stopped, giving him a moment, then he slipped his own left hand under Dipper’s arm, coaxing him to get a little closer.  The brunet soon relaxed again, remembering he needed to do so in order to not be too uncomfortable.  He let up on Bill’s thigh, a sign the blond took as the other wanting him to continue.

Bill pushed in slowly, deeper, and Dipper again tightened his grip on his thigh.  “O-oh...F-fffuck…” he gulped out as he felt the other fill him entirely.  Again, Bill stopped, allowing Dipper to adjust to the stretching he was now enduring.  It burned at first, but then faded into a strange feeling all its own, one Dipper’s brain couldn’t quite nail down as either pain or pleasure, as it incorporated both sensations at the same time, yet neither as well.

Before he could think too much about it, though, Bill began to slowly pull back, before pressing back in again.  Dipper let out a deep moan as sensations that were definitely on the pleasurable side began to run freely through him.  Bill, also, was humming with his own sounds of enjoyment as he relished the tightness around him.

No longer wary of the unknown, Dipper began to push himself back, at the same time pulling Bill closer with his left hand.  He wanted more.  Now.

“F-faster...Bill.”

“Mmm...just what I wanted to hear, Pine Tree.”  He upped his pace, changing up his angle just slightly until getting the reaction he knew would result from finding the right spot.

“Aaahnngh….Bill!  Fuck! oh- god!…d-do that agai- again...”  

Yep, he found the spot, alright.  Bill continued to hit him hard and deep, gradually thrusting faster.  At some point, he had dropped his left hand down, grabbing hold of Dipper’s cock and matching up the pace.  The mix of sensations was driving the brunet crazy.  He had never imagined it could feel this good in reality; a pleasure he thought only existed within the constructs of the minds of authors of romance novels, adult film scripts, and even fan fiction.  Those were all pretty effective at eliciting arousal in him, but nothing he had ever read about could have prepared him for this. 

“Oh..fuck yeah…” was all his mouth could get out through the quick breaths and deep moans that were continuing to spill out of him.

Overwhelming pleasure surged through him as the tightness wound to a point where it could no longer be held back.  A second climax eventuated liberation once again as his groin throbbed through his release.  Only seconds later, Bill also orgasmed, unable to hold back with the spasms he could feel all around it from the other’s release.  

He laid still for a moment afterward, nuzzling into soft brown locks of hair, basking in the hot and sweaty mess they had both become.  After only a few seconds, however, a strange sensitivity began to overwhelm his tip, causing him to have to pull out.  Dipper briefly lamented the loss, but was happy to be able to turn around and face his boyfriend again.

Bill ran his fingers through the brunet’s hair again, then suddenly grabbed a handful, gently pulling Dipper’s face to his own.  “That,” he paused to kiss the supple lips of the other, “was the single most satisfying experience of my existence so far.  And I’m so glad to have had  _ you _ to experience it with me.”

_ What?  Really? _  Bill’s words suddenly had Dipper very confused.    _ He said that like he’s never done this.  He obviously had experience doing this before...didn’t he? He had to...he knows so much…   _ Dipper’s mind swirled with questions and longed for clarity, but there was no way he would just flat out ask him.  So he just laid there next to him, the soft glow from the fireplace casting a warm light on Bill’s face, which gave him a strangely golden aura, and responded with a simple, “Me, too.”

He just couldn’t keep his mind from that nagging question, though.   _ Maybe he meant just this time, but there’s no way this could be the best he’s had… _  Another kiss broke him from his thoughts, but the nagging questions in his mind wouldn’t let him go.  He leaned back just a bit and looked up to meet Bill’s eyes.   _ Ok, just ask...it’s not that big a deal… _

“Um...Bill?” 

“Yes, Pine Tree?”  He stared back at Dipper with an amused, yet inquisitive look on his face.

“Was-uh...was this, um… Damn, I can’t believe I’m asking you this, especially after...well, you know.  And it was great and all, I don’t mean...Ugh.”  He dropped his eyes, unsure if he should continue.

“Just ask me your question, Pine Tree.  I’m not gonna bite ya.”   _ Although I’d certainly like to... _

“Sorry, it’s just that...well, you make it sound like this was something you’d nev-never done before, a-and it couldn’t be...because you knew exactly what you were doing.  A-and you did it so well.”  He stopped to look up at Bill again.  “So, it is, right?  S-something you’ve done before, I mean?”

Bill smiled warmly and then pulled him over to lay on his chest as he wrapped his arms around him.  “Nope.  First time for me, too,” he answered, pointedly.  “And of course I would know what I was doing… Do you want to know how?”

Dipper had no words...he was in awe.  He simply nodded his affirmation, then closed his eyes and snuggled into the blond’s warm chest.

“Well, it’s simple, really.  As a trillion-year-old dream demon, I know  _ lots _ of things…”

Dipper’s eyes flew open.  “Wait... _ what?! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you're reading this, then I assume you decided it was worth the read, even through what I feel was a lot of rambling before getting to the...um, good stuff. I tend to do that. A lot. When I'm nervous about something. Can you tell? XD
> 
> So, yeah...thanks for reading!


	2. Back For Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look! Time to come down off that cliff, cuz here's a sequel! 
> 
> Bill makes Dipper a proposition...what ever will Dipper decide? Oh the suspense...

**Back for Seconds**

……………

“As a trillion-year-old dream demon, I know  _ lots _ of things…”

****

Dipper’s eyes flew open. “Wait... _ what _ ?!”

……………

****

Over the last two or so years, Dipper Pines had heard a fair amount of bullshit spill from the seemingly endless source of words that was Bill Cipher’s mouth. It was as if the guy not only loved to hear himself speak, but also that his life depended on it. Undoubtedly, every conversation he became a part of, that he didn’t start himself, would eventually shift to center around him. Ever the storyteller, he could gather large crowds around him in the cafeteria at lunch time with scarily realistic and vividly detailed narratives of mythical and other-worldly creatures, ancient civilizations that went unrecorded, and even the universe’s origin (something about it being all in our minds, Dipper remembers from that particular story).

But this particular string of words that had just been spoken, there was something very different in the way it was said. The volume of Bill’s voice. The authenticity within it. The resolute authority behind it. The complete and utter lack of usual condescension so recognizably apparent in Bill’s words. It was too genuine to be anything else but.

The blonde lay still, staring up at the ceiling. There was no emotion in his face. No cheeky look in his eyes, or smirk on his lips. No trademark ‘Bill Cipher’ expression anywhere to be seen. “I know you heard me, Pine Tree.” The words were gentle, sincere; accurate yet non-accusatory. He just lay there, fingers slowly gliding in and out of Dipper’s curly brown hair. Said brunet hadn’t a clue as to how to respond to what he just heard.

_ ‘Are you shittin’ me?! Why the hell would you say something like that? Do you expect me to believe that? How stupid do you think I am?!’ _ All thoughts running around in the boy’s head, begging to be made audible. Banging on the gates of his vocal chords. Trying to escape his mind. But he kept them in. Kept the gates closed. He already knew the answers. He didn’t know how, but he already knew.

Bill was what he said he was.

The simplest explanation is almost always the truth. But this was far from simple, wasn’t it?  _ A demon?  _ This brought up infinitely more questions than it answered.  _ Why is he human? Going to school? How many human lives has he lived? Why did he choose to be with me, now?  _ Dipper had the instinctive feeling that he would eventually get all the answers he had questions for, but that now was not the time, nor this the place, to ask them. Bill wanted him, and knowing that was enough for now. His heart swelled with an overwhelming feeling of gratitude.

Dipper propped up on one arm and leaned over, placing a sweet kiss on Bill’s cheek and whispering, “Yes, I did,” before settling back down against him. “And thanks, Bill,” he added.

At these words, emotion flooded back into the blonde and he couldn’t help but smile. “You see,  _ this _ is why,” he began as he turned to face the other, “this is why I chose  _ you _ , Dipper Pines.” He returned the kiss, but to Dipper’s forehead. “Only  _ you _ would accept me for who and what I am. Only you could hear such words and not only  _ not _ run from the room terrified, but stay close to me, and then kiss me... not to mention  _ thank _ me. Which, I can imagine, is for being honest with you?”

It was Dipper’s turn to smile wide. “Yeah, I suppose that’s part of it. But mostly, it’s for wanting me.” Then he grew somber. “Everyone, with the exception of my family, of course, sees me as a loser. An untalented, will never get anywhere, freak with an affinity for the weird and unusual. And that’s just those who  _ do _ see me. I wouldn’t be surprised if ninety-five percent of the school didn’t even know I existed.”

Bill had heard a lot of self-deprecating comments come from Dipper, but none so severe as this. He quickly sat up, supporting himself with his elbows, and, for the next several minutes, proceeded to lecture the esteem deprived human on all the reasons why he was an idiot for thinking that way of himself. And for several minutes after that, he listed all the reasons why what other people thought of him had never, or would ever, matter; how their lives were as meaningless as worker ant #618 in a colony of tens of thousands. 

“...they will ultimately die, their bodies recycled into the earth, never to be thought of again once the generation who knew them has also passed. But you... you are more than that. You matter to  _ me. _ And that means you will-” he silenced himself abruptly. His tone had suddenly taken on an air of aggravation, and, something else Dipper couldn’t quite put his finger on...  _ Possessiveness? _

Bill rolled back over, Dipper following by laying on his chest once again. “I will...what?” he encouraged his boyfriend to finish.

The blonde closed his eyes again, releasing a held breath. Gripping his forehead with thumb and forefinger of the hand not preoccupied with Dipper’s curly hair, he began, softly.

“Mason…” 

At this, the brunet was utterly shocked. Bill had NEVER called him by his birth name. He never called him ‘Dipper’, either. And that wasn’t even his  _ real _ real name, even though Dipper thought of it as such. So to go from ‘Pine Tree’ to ‘Mason’? Dipper knew Bill was being deadly serious.

“If I told you that there was a way you and I could be together, always...and I mean for eternity, always...would you-” he hesitated two seconds before finishing, “...would you want that?”

Understanding Bill’s use of ‘eternity’ as his own human lifetime, Dipper responded with, “Well, yeah...I-I mean, that would be nice, when we’re out of school... We could get our own place, a-and-” Bill’s giggling caught him off guard. “What?” he asked defensively. You’re n-not being serious? But you even-”

“That’s not what I meant,” the blonde interjected, all seriousness back in his tone. “When I say  _ eternity _ , I mean exactly that- Forever. For all of time.  _ E-ter-ni-ty _ .” He over-stressed every syllable, hoping to get the concept through to the brunet.

At the realization of Bill’s words, there were, once again, a million questions running about in Dipper’s mind:   _How does that even work? What’ll happen to my physical body? Why would you want me around that long? What about my family?_ What he ended up saying was,  “R-really? You could do that?” _Ugh...seriously, that was really lame, Dipper!_

Normally, when his abilities were questioned (albeit, up until this point, the only abilities he had ever shown were well within human parameters), Bill would make it a point to run his mouth about how he can do anything that anybody else could...and better, too. This was usually followed up with a slew of self-congratulatory statements centering on past achievements (which may or may not have been witnessed by someone other than himself).

But this time… This time, Bill would not have the human ears next to him be the receptors of his usual condescension. He knew the human could not understand how such a thing as eternity could be given, let alone received. After all, it was human nature to expect, and ultimately accept, that death would eventually come for you. Be it from accident or old age, or even malicious murder, it would come. It always does. So he spoke with no self-importance in his tone.

“I  _ can _ and I  _ will _ do that,” the demon answered with resolve, hesitating once again before finishing, “...if you will let me. If you want me.” 

His last words were strained, like he hated to speak the word that drips with indecisiveness, and state aloud the possibility of Dipper not wanting him, as if it could somehow make it true. ‘If’ truly is a hard word to speak, when you don’t want the other to have that choice, because it means you have submitted to the reality that they may choose against you. Bill couldn’t live with that reality. But being who and what he was, he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, should Dipper’s choice go in the direction of not wanting what he had to offer.

The brunet was very aware of the strain in his lover’s words, and of the humbleness with which he spoke them. It meant sincerity even more than the use of his birth name did. The weight of what was asked of him was beginning to bear down with every passing moment. He decided he had better get some questions answered.

* * *

****

Dipper wasn’t sure if the weight lifted from his questions was any different from the one now upon him after having them all answered. He now knew the what, the how, the why, the ‘if this, then what’ scenarios that all came to mind. Bill answered everything with full disclosure and clarity. Now, all he had to do was decide. If only it were that easy.

When asked for time, (Bill knew he would ask that of him, who wouldn’t?) it made his heart ache in a way he had never felt before. That possibility dangling in front of him again. That insecurity of wondering ‘what if’. He didn’t let it consume him, though. He knew that the human would need time. He  _ should _ need time. This was eternity he was offering, after all. The amount of time Dipper would need to make his decision meant nothing in the bigger picture, though his answer would mean  _ everything _ .

Given their earlier activities, Dipper decided he would take advantage of the spa-like bathroom adjoining Bill’s bedroom. He felt quite sticky...and needed a bath. Yes, that would be a relaxing place to think.

The most glamorous of luxury spas had nothing on this bathroom. Everything pristine. Modern. High-end. Yet, it was all simply comforting:  The huge marble shower with a simple shower head on both ends and a rain shower fixture above. ‘Round a stone wall, a private niche held a commode and bidet, both finer than need be considering their use. A glass countertop that stretched the length of one wall with two identical sinks made of translucent colored glass in a mosaic pattern. Cabinets and shelves of a shiny black material he couldn’t quite name...it looked to be obsidian, but that would be impossible to find of this size and then carve into usable bathroom storage.

_ He’s a demon… _ Dipper reminded himself.  _...He can probably get whatever he wants.  _

He approached the huge jacuzzi tub, which was big enough for probably four people, though there was never more than one who used it. Sitting on its edge, he turned the handle for the hot water, waiting until he could not bear the heat on his hand to add the cold with it in order to get the desired temperature. The fixture where the water flowed from, like the tub itself, was very large, and the volume of water coming out was such that it did not take more than a few minutes to fill the empty space to nearly the top. Dipper found buttons for turning on the jets, pressing the one labeled ‘ON/MED’. Perfect.

After shedding the fluffy robe Bill had lent him, (Dipper did not care to wander around Bill’s bedroom or bathroom fully unclothed) he stepped into the steaming, churning water, and sank to his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Bill was left to his own devices. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling. 

Thinking. Waiting. Longing. And finally... Lusting.

His thoughts, unable to veer from the interaction he and Dipper had engaged in prior to their serious conversation, would not leave him be. Knowing that the brunet had gone to be alone, to ponder his question, Bill tried his hardest to preoccupy himself with something else. Anything else. But he reached a point where he couldn’t stand it any longer. He couldn’t keep himself away. Plus, he had heard the bathwater running.

_ Mhm...a bath does sound nice. Hope Pine Tree doesn’t mind some company~ _

It had only been about five minutes or so since he had turned off the faucet and turned on the jets, but the hum of the fast moving water, not to mention the heat that surrounded him, had lulled Dipper into near-slumber. So he hadn’t heard the entrance of the other into the bathroom. Nor did he realize it when the other slipped into the water. But very soon after, he did sense that someone was watching him.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the blonde directly across from him, arms spread out over the edge of the tub, signature smirk back on his lips.

“Hey,” Dipper groggily greeted. “I thought you were going to give me some time to myself…”

“Well, by the looks of things, it’s probably a good thing I didn’t. You may have drowned in here, falling asleep like that,” Bill retorted in feigned trepidation.

“I didn’t fall asleep! I-I was resting my eyes,” Dipper playfully defended.

“Sure, sure,” the blonde nodded. “So, I heard the water running, and figured you were filling the jacuzzi. I wanted to join you. So I did.”

“So I get no say in this at all, then?”

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’ while shaking his head slowly. 

There was a certain glint in his eyes, a look of deliberateness, of brazen and purposeful planning. He was up to something. Dipper knew it. Because with Bill, there was never a dull moment.

The blonde suddenly dipped lower into the churning water. Like a hungry crocodile, he moved towards Dipper; face barely staying above the surface, strands of golden hair dancing about with the movement of the water. The brunet narrowed his eyes at the slowly moving blonde, wondering what he was going to do.

Bill proceeded to get all up in Dipper’s space, placing one knee on each side of him and sitting on his thighs. Water began to drip from his hair onto the boy beneath him, who was getting a little flustered by the intrusion, and disturbed by the random drops of wetness on his face. 

“Ack! Bill! Your hair is dripping on me…” he whines as he tries to back away from the offending hair, but to no avail.

“Wanna see a neat trick?” Bill smiles coyly, seemingly ignoring the squirming boy beneath him.

“Uh...sure, whatever.” He smiles back, betraying his former look of annoyance. As Bill leans his head down, Dipper’s face mere centimeters from all that wet hair, he begins to shake his head quickly, not unlike a wet dog trying to dry himself off. “Aah-!” he starts as he squeezes his eyes shut, anticipating the inevitable tiny stings of propelled water droplets to hit his face. “You’re gonna get me all-” 

But it never comes. No pinpoints of wetness everywhere, not even wisps of wet hair slapping against his nose, as he was expecting given Bill’s dangerously close proximity. He opens his eyes just as Bill is done shaking, startled by the dry, golden strands that now softly tickle his face. 

“H-how...What? W-what the heck just happened?” the brunet stutters in amazement. 

“Demon, remember? Insta-dry! Pretty neat, huh?” Bill laughs as he settles back out of Dipper’s face, but still in his lap.

“Show-off,” Dipper teases. “That is pretty cool, though. What else can you do?” He is genuinely intrigued by the probably endless abilities he now knows Bill to likely have. 

But Bill is not in the mood to ‘show-off’ any more of them at the moment. He is more in the mood for finding out what Dipper can do, and he just so happens to be in a very good position for doing just that.

The blonde hums and leans forward again, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of the other’s mouth, then moving to nuzzle in his ear. “Let’s find out what  _ you _ can do…” 

The seductive whisper makes the brunet shiver within the steaming water. “W-what I… c-can do?” 

“Yeah, Pine Tree, aren’t you at all curious?” With arms crossed behind the brunet’s head, Bill was still all up in Dipper’s space again, but the latter no longer minded at all. “I know  _ I _ am,” Bill whispered as he unwound one of his arms and began to slide his hand down Dipper’s chest, into the swirling water. The teen hummed in anticipation of the contact, only to have it stop just short of the desired destination. “So what do you say, you wanna take a turn?”

Those words, the spoken question, it was very suggestive...suggestive to him that Bill wanted  _ him _ to do something...do some-...   _ Oh.  O-oh! _  “Ah-a, are you sure? You want me to... I-I can-”

“You know, you talk too much, Pine Tree,” the blonde cut him off, only slightly out of frustration of the human’s inability to get out a coherent sentence at the moment. He smiled and leaned close to his ear again, whispering, “Yes, I want  _ this _ …” the wandering hand now came in contact with Dipper’s already beginning to harden member, “inside _ me _ …” He gave a firm squeeze as he finished the thought.

_ Oh, fuck… _ Dipper was instantly turned on. Fully ready. God, was he ready. But he wasn’t sure about...well, wasn’t sure about Bill’s readiness factor. The blonde raised himself higher in the water, still holding onto Dipper and getting positioned. “W-wait.” His face held sincere concern for the other. “Don’t we have to...I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Mmm…” Bill peppered Dipper’s face with soft kisses, then caught his slightly open mouth and eagerly Frenched him, getting the human even more worked up (if that was even possible). “You’re so cute.”

Luckily for Dipper, the blonde left him no time to ponder the uncertainty of whether or not he would hurt him after the demon made his next move. Bill quickly aligned himself and, without warning, slid down onto Dipper’s fully hardened erection.

“Ah-HA, FUCK!!!” That was a bit more than he had bargained for. He knew it would be a bit uncomfortable...but wasn’t expecting  _ this _ feeling. At. All. 

Bill immediately caught the worried look in Dipper’s eyes and quickly went about reassuring him that he was fine ( _ Not fine! _ ) and just needed a second or two ( _ Or twenty… _ ) to get used to it. He could have very easily used his demonic influence to help himself out, as Dipper so kindly advised, but he stubbornly refused. He was going to do this. Fully human. No unfair advantages.

Dipper, in the meantime, was feeling all sorts of wonderful. The heat, the extreme tightness surrounding him; it was probably a good thing that Bill needed a moment, otherwise any movement at all may have sent him over. As it were, he was eager to proceed and decided to do what he could to help the blonde relax.

He leaned in and began to trail lingering kisses up Bill’s neck, stopping to suckle the sweet spot near his ear for a longer while. The blonde found himself relaxing into the soft touch of Dipper’s lips against his skin; the increase in circulation along with released endorphins helping his situation immensely. The fingers gliding in his hair and low hums which were increasingly sounding expressive of pleasure, rather than discomfort, were evidence that Dipper’s ministrations were, indeed, helping. 

It wasn’t long before Bill found himself slowly raising up, and returning in like fashion. Complete agony was giving way to an intoxicating mixture of both pleasure and pain; an addicting feeling he wanted more of. As he began to move faster in order to quell his desire for more, he suddenly found himself being held down on his shoulders by Dipper’s hands. This was preventing any movement at all, and Bill looked upon the face of his lover with confusion, laced with just a bit of aggravation. The look he got in return sent a shiver down his spine.

Dipper’s eyes were filled with desire, with determination, with  _ dominance _ . After all, Bill did tell him it was  _ his _ turn, that he wanted to see what  _ he _ could do… 

Bill’s signature cocky smile spread across his face. “Have at me, Pine Tree...” The lust-filled voice had barely trailed off as Dipper raised both himself and the blonde up and into a standing position, carefully pulling out from the other. A grunt of disappointment fell from both boys’ mouths, but was short-lived as Dipper forcefully turned Bill around and playfully shoved him forward, forcing Bill to have to hold onto the top edge of the jacuzzi, slightly bent over.

Have at him, he did. Dipper re-entered and slowly built up to a fevered rhythm; not too swift, but not too languid. There was desire and passion in every thrust, but there was also warmth and deep affection. He continued with gentle caresses and kisses, occasionally tangling his fingers in blonde, silky strands. As the pressure within mounted to the point he knew he wouldn’t last any longer, Dipper ran his hands down Bill’s sides. Keeping one firmly on his hip, he reached around front with his other, helping Bill to reach climax with him. It wasn’t perfectly in sync, but close enough, and Dipper was satisfied with his performance, though secretly hoping it was equally satisfactory for Bill.

* * *

 

Afterglow lasted slightly longer for Dipper, so he remained in the hot swirling water a few extra moments after Bill had made his departure. There had been no words between them after, a fact that had Dipper beginning to worry about how Bill had felt about his ‘turn’. Maybe he hadn’t been any good at all. Maybe Bill was not satisfied. Maybe...the doubt and apprehensiveness would be enough to kill him.

Anxiety mounting, the brunet tugged the strap of his robe tight, then exited the bathroom. He found his boyfriend lounging in his own robe, laying on his side in the middle of his bed, head propped in heel of his left hand, index finger of his right hand purposefully tracing a repetitive pattern into the velvety black blanket, hair unnaturally dry...again. He smiled up at the boy heading his direction, but it was rigid; holding a seriousness that only served to amp up Dipper’s uncertainty. 

Sensing Dipper’s unease (and it certainly did not take a demon’s insight to be able to see the awkwardness oozing from the poor boy), Bill sat up and broke the silence. “Everything ok? You seem very...unsettled.”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, it’s just that, well, I was worried about  _ you _ . Are  _ you _ ok? Did I… W-was it...  I-I mean, were y-you…” Too nervous to just come out with it, he looked away, sheepishly, before flopping himself down onto the side of the bed Bill was facing. He covered his face with his hands. “What did I do wrong…” he finally mumbled through his hands.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Pine Tree.” Bill let himself fall on his back alongside the brunet. “In fact,” he reached across to remove one of Dipper’s hands from his face so he could hold it, “you did everything right. You always do everything right.” 

Dipper turned to face him, incredulousness written all over him. “Then...why haven’t you said anything, why the serious look on your face when I came in here? Did I…are-are you hurt...or something?”

Bill let out a stifled giggle. “No.” 

And then, it happened. Something Dipper had never seen before. Something he never thought he would ever see. A small tear formed at the corner of Bill’s eye, and slowly spilled over, down his cheek. He was so stunned at the occurrence that he could not think of anything to say at that moment. Something was definitely wrong. But before Dipper had any more time to ponder over this, Bill spoke again.

“I know I said I’d give you time...but it’s killing me inside. Patience has never been my strongest virtue, as you well know, and now, after tonight, it makes having to wait even harder. I knew I wanted you to be with me for eternity before this, but now…” he paused as more fluid filled his eyes, “now I know that I  _ need  _ you. I have never needed anything as much as I need you, and to know that I may spend the rest of my existence without you, that I may have to see you die off like any other human when all you have to do is say the word and I can prevent that from happening, to not have any control over what is happening...it’s...it’s-” 

The volume and intensity of Bill’s words had greatly increased in a very short amount of time, and seeing how worked up the blonde was getting, Dipper quickly sat up and pulled him into his arms in a comforting hold, trying to calm and reassure him. “Bill! Hey...shhh,” he gently whispered into the other’s ear, “it’s ok. I won’t make you wait.”

Tears now flowed freely, from both pairs of eyes.

Dipper had already made up his mind. He already knew what he wanted. Really, he’d known since first being asked.

“My answer is yes.”

Bill hugged Dipper close, limbs all intermingled as they lay next to each other in his bed. They slept this way the rest of the night. Bill couldn’t remember a better night in all of his existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's that. Hope that satisfies all those who were left hanging... Love you all! Well, I truly only love one of my readers, the rest of you...well, I guess I am quite fond of you all. Cuz, you know, love is a strong emotion and word. I save it for those I have an obsession with. Those I would kill for. Those I would kill myself for. You know who you are.


End file.
